


Embrace It (#184 Chaos)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas embraces a bit of human chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace It (#184 Chaos)

Castiel was a warrior. It was what he was created to do. He had fought demons with a ferocity that was as close as an angel could feel to lust. And he now fought his brother angels with a grief heavy in his heart.

But it was Sam and Dean that taught him to fight dirty.

His brother angels didn’t expect head butts or knees to bits they never used. They didn’t expect traps and ambushes. He still prayed for God to return and return order to heaven, but for now thinking like a chaotic human was keeping him alive.


End file.
